primevalfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval:Series 6
This is a page about what is going happen in series 6.As we all know,Series 6 is to go for 13 episodes in Canada. 'Characters' *Professor Nathan Monroe - Gavin Taylor(12 Episode Full)(1 Episode Cameo) *Nathan,18 is the team leader and also a professor in paleontology.He is very intelligent and remembers how he joined the team 5 years ago when his school was attacked by future predators and he proved his intelligence by confusing them with too many heat signatures and they discovered that he had known about the anomalies and the creatures for a long while.His experience in the field both before and after joining allowed him to achieve a 1st degree in Paleontology at a very early age and he becomes team leader at the start of the series when his farther who had tried to keep the secrets of his work secret before his son joined the team,was killed by a Future Virus after being bitten by a blue Future Beetle,not the ones from Episode 5.4.He has a girlfriend,Kate,who he doesn't allow to take part in field missons because of the dangers involved even though he does.His girlfriend only finds out the secrets of his work when she is attacked by a Future Crocodile on holiday around the islands in the pacific ocean near vancouver.He quickly has to inform her of his work and she storms of in a mood. *Kate Taylor-Brooklynn Proulx(13 Episode) *Nathan's blonde girlfriend,15 learned of the anomalies when she was attacked by future crocodiles nad after going in a mood,Nathan has to rescue her when a Future crocodile comes ashore and tries to eat her after already being attacked by one earlier in a boat.She provides reasurance that Rose is not mad and also has to compete with her in a love trangle with Nathan.She is very good at technology so Nathan employs her to make sure he doesn't get hurt,knowing she will work harder than other people on the job because she loves nathan and will do anything to make sure he is safe.Although,Nathan doesn't allow her on field trips,she occasionally comes along putting herself in extreme danger because Nathan is not used to having to look after her in the field. *Captain Jack Phillips-Ryan Reynolds(13 Episode) *Captain Jack Phillips,39,is a Vicous Character,who tries to get the creatures killed even though their are better methods.He is similar to Becker and Ryan but is a lot more vicous and selfish and even goes to lots of lengths to occasionally betray Nathan,even though Nathna is team leader becuase he feels all the creatures are too dnagerous and must be killed immediately.Nathan only keeps him on the team because he is a very accurate shooter and expertly trained at keeping the team safe.He and Nathan often have rows and have a fight in Episode 7 after he claims it is all Nathan's fault.He is sacked by Nathan in one episode aswell as causing Nathan to be sacked by Lester in one episode. *Inspector Marie Jackson-Christina Schmidt(13 Episode) *Inspector Marie Jackson,28 is an inspector and associate of Sir James Lester.She forces the team to allow her on most missions to make sure the team are doing their job properly and although she does help tackle the creatures on some occasions,most of the time she causes more trouble by getting herself into danger than she does help.She may be an enemy or secret double agent by some mysterious scenes but her possible but not confirmed secret agenda is not shown in Series 6 but Could come into play in Series 7 or 8. *Doctor Rose Cooper-Emily Kassie (13 Episode) *Doctor Rose Cooper,20 has recentley graduated university and become a doctor at an incredibly young age.Unfournately,for Kate she provides competition as Nathan's right hand woman both in serious matters aswell as love affiars.She is introduced into the anomalies when she treats several victims who appear to have wounds that are unexpaniable.She reports to the police that she believes that ancient creatures are killing people but she is thrown out and nearly arrested and put in a mental institute.When she finds comfort from Kate about the real truth about the anomalies and joins the team as the main medic. Her knowledge of animal behaviour is most helpful in the field whenbtracking creatures.Although,her knowledge is not even close to Nathan's she does outsmart him in critivcal situations aswell as bring her own unique skills in animal tracking. *Captain Hilary Becker - Ben Mansfield (2 Episode)(7 and 13) *He provides extra armed support for the team in the mission to russia aswell as the finale and is always prepared to help the canadian team in the most urgent of circumstances. *Sir James Lester-Ben Miller (2 Episode (7 and 13)-He is in control of the candian arc and even though he only appears in one episode his commands and messages are often recieved and delievered to the team by Inspector Marie Jackson. *Young Claudia Brown-Aryana Engineer (Cameos)(2 Episode)(12 and 13) *The Younger version of claudia is shown to disappear in Episode 13 after being brought back into existence accidentally by the team in episode 12. *Young Jenny Lewis-Aryana Engineer(Cameos)(2 Episode)(12 and 13) *Young Jenny Lewis disappears in Episode 12 after the timeline is altered agian but comes back into existence in Episode 13. *Claudia Brown - Lucy Brown(1 Cameo and 1 Episode)(12,13) *Claudia Brown is brought back into existence in Episode 12 and although,she will never exist,she cooperates in helping the team save Jenny Lewis believing that she was a better person because all she cared about was Cutter and her own safety and often felt she was a waste of space.Where as,she believes jenny lewis cared about her team nad never let her feeling for cutter get in the way of her professionalism. *Jenny Lewis (2 Cameos) - Lucy Brown(12,13) *Jenny Lewis disappears out of existence in Episode 12 after the timeline is changed but reappears nad thnaks the team for saving her aswell as thanking and saying sorry to both Claudia Brown and Nick Cutter. *Connor Temple (Cameo) - Andrew Lee-Potts(13) * Connor Temple momentarily returns to help the team find the anomaly in which the most important event in the universe happens so that they can ensure it happens and the timeline goes back to normal.He gives thme a dating calculator to help thme with this. 'Creatures' *(Blue)Future Beetle(1)(FLASHBACK) *Future Beetle Virus(1)(FLASHBACK) *Future Crocodiles(1 and 13) *Mer(1) *Future Shark(1) *Wolly Mammoth(2) *Short Faced Bear(2) *Future Snake(3 and 13) *Future Spiders(3) *Future Wasp(4 and 13) *Megaopteran(4 and 13) *Future Predator(1,4,12 and 13)-Episode 1 (FLASHBACK) *Giganotoraptor(5 and 13)-that can fly!!!! *Megalodon(6) *Predator X(6) *Dimetrodon(7) *Gorgonopsid(7,12 and 13) *Argentinosaurus(8) *Future Carnivorous Birds(9)-they metamorph into Future Camoflaging Lizards *Future Camoflaging Lizards(9)-metamorphed Future Carnivorous Birds *Future Shape-shifting sleep inducing creatures(10) - they are responible for Nathan's mysterious disappearance in this episode *Future Parasite(11)-originally carried by Vestatosaurus *Carcodontosaurus(11 and 13)- group of them fight with a group of Vestatosaurus *Vestatosaurus Rex or V-Rex(Fictional past creature)(11 and 13)-they appear originally infected with Future Parasite but have adapted to be carriers but do not die from it and pass it on to Carcodontosaurus who allow the parasite to become more brutal and start killing them and spreading to humans.30 ft long and 15m high exagarreted excessively from the original model used in King Kong. *Giant Future Carnivorous Humans(12)-are 10m tall and are a mutation of humans called Homo Filous and in their time ate homo sapiens to extinction and are starving when they come out of an anomaly that originally was the smallest anomaly ever but that soon changed. *Arboreal Raptor/Tree Creeper(13) *Velociraptor(13) *Tyrannosaurus or T-Rex(13) *Giganotosaurus or G-Rex(13) *Prehistoric Beetles(13) *Deinonychus(13) An episode list is here: 1.Pleasure Holiday On holiday,at the shores of the pacific ocean near some islands,Nathan is forced to tell his girlfriend,Kate,the truth about the anomalies after she is attacked by Future Crocodiles and this leads her to lose the protection,Nathan offers putting her into danger.The team members Captain Jack Phillips and soliders working with new inspector Marie jackson work on containing the Future Crocodiles,Sharks and Mer.Nathan decides he has to find Kate because she may be in danger and saves her, when the future crocodiles attack again.Meanwhile,Doctor Rose Copper finds herself in trouble with the police after she reports that the perpetrators she was told caused the wounds in the dead people aren't the real perpretrators but after support from Kate,a decision Kate will later regret,she is recurited by Nathan as Field Medic and Nathan's girlfriend,Kate becomes team coordinator so that they can capitalise on her excellent computing skills. 2. Night at the Museum After hearing reports,that some of the exhibits are real,Nathan and Kate decide to take a look in the newly opened paleontology muesum and discover a wolly mammoth exhibit that turns out to be real but another exhibit of short faced bear is real aswell so they have to avoid being squashed and eaten to death.They call for back up but will Jack,Marie,Rose and Jack's soldiers get there in time?Nathan concludes that the creatures in the exhibits have been collected from anomalies years ago before the arc even existed and the muesum had illegally obtained them.Inspector Marie Jackson is tasked into looking into it and critises them for not organising their time effiecently so they could do it professionally. 3.Forest Kill After reports of strange bugs in a nearby forest,Nathan decides to visit and allows Kate to come because that is near where she lives and he doubts that the bugs will be much of a threat unknowing the danger he would be putting her in.The team encounters Future Spiders and Kate is bitten but is ok.However,when a future snake is sighted and it bites Kate,Doctor Rose Cooper has to take Kate back to the ARC nad discovers that if they don't get the venom from the creature then she will die.When Nathan suggests that he sacrifice himself and orders Jack to not kill it becuase Nathan and Kate know the importance of ensuring that the creature returns to the anomaly.Unfournately for Nathan,Inspector Marie decides that he is making his decisons to quick and they are stupid aswell as blaming him for putting Kate in danger and relives him of duty after Jack teams up with her to expose his treachies to lester and comes back saying lester has sacked him.jack did this so he could get a chance to kill the creature to get the venom and he succeeds but neither Kate or Nathan are happy at the outcome. 4.Love Fury After kissing and being intimate with Doctor Rose,Kate runs away from Nathan and when Nathan remembers where she was heading and when the next anomaly is detected and its location revealed,Nathan realises the danger Kate is in.He rushes to stop her attending the church trip to an ancient monument and realises it is too late but just gets there in time to rescue his girlfriend and kiss her passionately to make sure that she understands that he still loves her and she goes back to the arc to coordinate the team and Nathna has to stop Jack Phillips,who is creating a load of noise by firing guns at the Future Predators,Future Wasps and Megaopteran not realising that this will attract the whole group and could kill them.He also has to stop a priest,who thinks that this is god's work, from getting killed by the creatures because he refuses to not obey god's wishes for his downfall. 5.Direct Travel A'fter investigating an anomaly that opened for a short space of time,Nathan decides that noting has come through obliguous to the fact that a pack of flying Giganotoraptor are hiding in the trees above them in the farm and when the team go out for a meal,they nearly become the meal and are quickly transported by flying giganotoraptor to the reopened anomaly and Inspector Marie blames Nathan for not investigating the site properly and nearly gets herself killed in mid sentence when nathna saves her from a diving giganotoraptor.Deciding that the giganotoraptor threat is too dangerous,Captain Jack Phillips and his soldiers go searching for the nest under Nathan's instructions but the Giganotoraptor back to their nest using bait and blows it up destroying them but resulting in him being sacked for refusing his orders. 6.'River Shark After saving a fishermen's life when he is attacked by a Megalodon,Nathan reluctantly reinstates him on the basis that he is needed to protect the team.Nathan head straight down to the river to find it to be St Lawrence river,the widest river in Canada.After discovering that their is a group of predator X in the river aswell and after Captain Jack Phillips is mortally injured by the Megaldon,when it semi-submerges from the sea and after realising the potential danger of a group of the largest pliosaurs and the largest shark ever in the same river-Nathan decides that the creatures need to be killed but is not backed by Doctor Rose or Kate but is backed by Marie but Rose and Kate try their best efforts ,using COM techniques, to stop Nathan's plans to throw bait in the middle of the river,to attract both the group of Predator X and Megladon so that they can kill each other ,putting Captain Jack Phillips life in danger from Rose not treating him,but they fail and all the creatures are killed.Captain Jack Phillips recovers thanks to the help of Doctor Rose and thanks Nathan for seeing sense. 7.Abroad Mission After a pack of Dimetrodon and Gorgonopsid escape an anomaly in a train station nearby,Nathan and the team investigate it and find nothing.However,the following day Sir James Lester informs them that they are mistaken and they have invaded Russia and are planning on breaking war out with Britain because they are meant to be in charge of the anomalies.Captain Jack Phillips has a fight with Nathan because he blames the situation on Nathan's lack of leadership quality and informs him that the creatures should always be killed and uses the terrible scenes in Russia.The team including Nathan leave for Russia but Kate wants to go and feels neglected for not being able to go out in field missions when Rose is allowed to go and thinks they are having an affair,which unfournately for Kate they are because Nathan finds her career more interesting than Kate's and Kate is jealous.Captain Becker meets them at Russian airport to provide extra military support. 8.Waterdrop A herd of Argentinosaurus rampage out of an anomaly at Niagara Falls and cause loads of people to fall off the edge and drown in the huge drop at the bottom of the waterfall.After Nathan's affairs,Inspector Marie convinces Kate that he is incompetent and deserves to be removed from the team and this causes Kate to go to the anomaly site,agsinst Nathan's wishes and try and knock him over the edge but she soon finds herself in danger and discovers that killing Nathan is just what the Inspector wanted and not really what see wanted and Nathan and her make up .Nathan tells her that it is Rose,who is trying to engage with him and he tries to resist but wants to bge kind after all she has done for him because she saved Kate and tells Kate that nothing major happened between them.They both work together to scare the Argentinosaurus back through the anomaly before Captain Jack Phillips feels forced to shoot them down. 9.Bird School When Future Carnivorous Birds come out of an anomaly in Kate's school and attack her swimming lesson,Nathan must yet again save her but when he tells her to go back to the arc but valiantly decides to stay and help her school mates,he is unhappy at her disobeying orders-especially when he has to save her from being host to these creatures becuase they become hosts in humans and use this to metamorph into Future Camoufalging and Shapeshifting Lizards.After getting the scholl kids out of the way,the remaining Shapeshifting lizards attack Inspector Marie and when she is knocked uncouncious,Nathan has to save her and forces her to stand by him and stops her pulling out her rubbish points about his lack of leadership becuase he has just proven he can save people's lives.Nathan traps the creatures by trapping thme in an enviornment that is too hard to camouflage in. 10.The Disapperance of Nathan After Nathan disappears,Rose and Kate have a catfight over who he loved most causing Kate to be sacked and Captain Jack Phillips becomes leader but the team still struggle to find the location of an anomaly that has been open for days only to realise it's in the arc and that Shape-Shifting Sleep-Inducing Creatures are putting the team to sleep but Rose devises a plan to inject themselves with the opposite pheremone that induces sleep to stay alert.However,it doesn't have enough effect but the team do find Nathan thanks to Kate's help and she is reinstated.Rose's plan includes tracking pheromone production and with the last ounce of energy they are able to rescue Nathan and the other soon to be dead captured and asleep ARC crew from the creatures by realising that the sleeping pheromone to sleep will knock them out quickly and the reason they induce sleep is an adaption to the fact that the creatures can't stay awake long enough at a time to capture their prey so when they are exposed to the pheromone they go into permenent sleep and can only be awoken by the opposite pheromone nad even that tkaes enough time to wake them so that they cna be put back into the anomaly without endangering anyone else. 11.Predator and Parasite Nathan unknowingly puts Kate in danger by exposing her to a parasite,he didn't know he was carring or thart he was strangely immune to.The parasite comes from a group of Vestatosaurus Rex,the largest carnivours to have ever lived and they pass it on to Carcondontosaurus,who have mutated to be larger than normal and through touch these predators pass on the parasite aswell as the fact that the Carcondontosaurus are dieing from it. Nahan gets rid of both groups of predator by tricking them into going back through the anomaly for fake bait but one of each group come back through and fight to the death with the winning Vestatosaurus taking the Carcondontosaurus back through the anomaly for dinner.The future parasite passes on to humans all over the arc causing Doctor Rose to have to do a post-mortem of one of he human victims to find out how to defeat the parasite and save rose and the only way appears to be asserting another competitive parasite into the body and making them fight to death.After saving Kate,Doctor Rose tries to seduce Nathan but Nathan refuses and reports this to Inspector Maries causing Doctor Rose to give up her chances in the love triangle and this amuses Kate and establishes that Nathna only loves her. 12.Future of the Human Race ' On a Countryside trip together,Kate and Nathan are attacked by a Gorgonopsid from a nearby anomaly, Nathan tricks the Gorgonopsid into banging into a tree and after finding no trace of the anomaly,Nathan is convinced it has closed nad the threat has been Neautralised.However,the anomaly is a strnage sort of naomaly whether the majority of time the anomaly is the smallest anomaly ever but when creatures from the other side approach it it gets bigger appropiately.Nathan accidentally puts Kate into fanger by resuming the trip when they attacked by Future Carnivorous Semi Robotic(10m tall Human),who have a taste for homo sapien and try to eat them and back up is busy fighting with Gorgonopsid and Future Predator that should be making history,when one of claudia brown's ancestors has also come through an anomly by accident.Nathan neautralises the humans by attracting the future predators and gorgonopsid,who decide that they are more tasty than Nathan or Kate.However,they don't realise that they have stopped the inevitable fate of Claudia Brown and this is about to cause anomaly madness. 13.'The Fate of Claudia Brown All sorts of creatures are escaping the anomalies because of the fixed event of Claudia's removal of time being altered.The team decide that they have a chance that the anomaly the gorgonopsid and future predator came from could open up again and unleash them and with the help of Connor's dating calculator Kate tries and finds it but an invasion of prehistoric beetles are burrowing through the arc and threaten to disrupt the equipment.Claudia decides to come over to Canada and help the team seal her fate because she believes that Jenny is a better woman and finds her ancestor and convinces him to die so that a different set of genes will create Jenny Lewis instead of her.Kate decides to go along with the team and puts herself in danger from Tyrannosaurus.The team manage to allow Claudia to never exist and all the creatures and anomalies disappear but the team discover that the Future Humans have now survived but thanks to the fact that the team have took cover and they haven't the fixing of time destroys them.The team unite and for once seem to be friendly with each other even Kate and Doctor Rose. Category:Primeval